Before the Dawn
by EmeraldGarmadon
Summary: Humperdinck wanted nothing more than revenge on Westley...even if he never loved Buttercup. He cares nothing for her, or anyone. But when he finds himself beaten, alone, and lost, can a simple farm girl - from, of all places, Guilder - teach him to love again? Humperdinck/OC. Rated T to be safe (drunkenness). I own Requiem, the other characters are William Goldman's.
1. Chapter 1

Before the Dawn:

A Princess Bride Fanfic

Part I: A Plan For Sweet Revenge

Humperdinck clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the arms of the chair to which he was tied. He wasn't even sure how she should be feeling. Angry, of course. But at what, whom? He had never even loved Buttercup anyway. In fact, he'd planned to murder her. So why should it upset him that a black-clad pirate and a bloodied, triumphant Spaniard had taken her away?

Well, there was the fact that said Spaniard had murdered his most trusted officer, Count Rugen. And said pirate had threatened him in most atrocious ways, called him a 'warthog-faced buffoon," and left him alone in the honeymoon suite tied to a chair.

He muttered something under his breath and yelled for his soldiers. "Guard! Guard!" A man came racing in.

"Yes, Prince Humperdinck?...Oh my...how..."

"'How' is none of your business. Just get me untied and ready my swiftest horses."

"Horses, sir? Why horses?"

"'Why' is none of your business either. Just. Get. Me. Untied. Now!"

"Um, right away sir. Sir, may I respectfully inquire who did this to you?"

"The Dread Pirate Roberts. And his friend, the Spaniard, the Inigo what's-his-face that killed Count Rugen not two hours ago."

"Who? The Dread Pirate Roberts is a legend!"

"Indeed he is. Mayhap that is why he is so powerful."

As soon as he was free, Humperdinck stood. "Well, what are you waiting for, spring? Ready the horses!"

"Yes, milord!" A twisted smile crept over Humperdinck's face as his perfect plan unfolded in his head. He would chase them down, herding them over the Guilder frontier. Buttercup would be killed by one whom he would claim was a militiaman of Guilder. That Spaniard, whatever his name was, (he would probably quote it again eventually), would be brought back to Florin and hanged for murdering Rugen. And Humperdinck _would_ have the pleasure of dueling that blasted pirate 'to the pain' - and winning. Thus would all his enemies be beaten, his war with his next-door neighbor country conveniently started for him, and his sweet revenge had.

"Your horses are ready, milord."

"Good, good, I will be ready momentarily. Summon Yellin, my captain-of-the-guard. I have an...interesting...proposal to make him."

"Aye, sir. Yes, sir. It will be done."

Humperdinck could not get that twisted smile off his face as he changed from his wedding ensemble into his hunting clothes and took up his best sword, a sword he called E Le Valdin, which in a myth from long ago had been the name of a king of Florin. The name itself implied power, power that brought with it almost infallibility. Infallibility! Of course. For he could not fail now. And he would not. _I will not allow myself to be beaten __again__ by a scruffy black-clad pirate who probably __didn't__ have the strength to stand. _

The captain-of-the-guard met the prince in the courtyard. "You asked to see me?"

"Ah, Yellin, yes I did ask to see you. I have a proposal to make to you."

"Yes?"

"Would it interest you...to take the place of the unfortunately late Count Rugen? As my advisor?" Yellin appeared shocked.

"Why, my liege! You would really accept me to such a prominent position?"

"Yes, indeed! Your first assignment..."

"Yes?"

"Housesit. Ensure the castle is guarded - _well_ guarded - in my absence. I don't care if someone does set himself on fire trying to break in, guard the gate."

"Yes Prince Humperdinck!"

He rode out, under a now-risen sun, bringing with him a company of twenty-five men. _Twenty-five against three - well, technically, I think their giant bodyguard counts as two. Anyhow, I still have over four times theirs. I will ride nonstop until I catch up with them, surround them late at night, commence a distraction that will get their giant out of the way, overpower the swordsmen, and somewhere in there, give a signal for someone to fire a crossbow at the girl, then of course later say that was Guilder. Oh! I hadn't thought of it before, but if that pirate really does love Buttercup, surely her death will knock him off-balance, giving me a distinct advantage. Hm. That wasn't so hard to think of._

_Then again, I am brilliant._

They crossed the Florin/Guilder border in high afternoon, sometime around three o'clock, and caught up to Roberts' party late at night. Although Humperdinck had originally planned to wait twelve hours before springing his trap, to make sure they suspected nothing, overconfidence caught up to him and he sent his men out to surround the party. "A few more miles tomorrow," the Dread Pirate said, "and we reach the bay where I anchored the _Revenge_. We jump on board, pull off, and we're home free!" _That's what he thinks._ "Inigo, have you considered my offer any more?"

"I do no' know, Wes'ely. Truth be told, I never really considered piracy."

"Oh, come along, my friend! You'd be great!"

"I'm-a no' really cut out to be a captain, Wes'ely." _My distraction should be ready..._

"Well, I'm not either really. It's something you have to...What in the name of...Fezzik, please go see what is out there."

"O.K., no problem."

"Oh, Westley," Buttercup said nervously, "you don't think it's..."

"Nah," the Spaniard said quickly. "Methinks...Madre de Dios!"

"What is it, Inigo?"

"Did you a-hear that?"

"No..."

"Excuse me." Humperdinck wondered what the Spaniard had heard. "You 'ere! What you doing?" Um, wonder no more.

"Nothing, my good man, I am merely out for a walk."

"At night? In Guilder? Wearing a Florin commandairs uniform?" This Spaniard was cleverer than perceived.

"You are cleverer than perceived, my man."

"Thank you."

"Who are you?"

"No-a-one of consequence."

"Of course not...unless you happen to be Inigo Montoya?"

"Well, well! You are cleverer than perceived, my man. And you?"

"No-one of consequence."

"Of course not...unless you happen to be Prince Humperdinck?"

"Of course I am! And now that you have guessed it", he added, "I suppose I have to kill you. Unless of course you surrender."

"And if I do, I imagine you will probably have me killed anyway?"

"Maybe."

Montoya pulled out his sword. "Hallo," he said slowly, "My name is Inigo Montoya. You...you..." He seemed lost for words. "Anyway, prepare to die." With that, he launched into a sequence of attack moves, some of which even the seasoned fighter Prince Humperdinck had never seen or learned. The prince was losing all his advantages quickly. Apparently being brilliant was not such a big asset when you were fighting a saucy Spaniard named Inigo Montoya who used moves you'd never seen.

He backed up, coming to the edge of a very, very, long and steep hill. Montoya grinned - and plunged his sword into Humperdinck's sword-arm. The prince fell backwards, going tumbling down the hill. Upon landing, his head struck stone, hard. _**** it,_ was the last thing he had time to think before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II: Requiem for a Prince

When Humperdinck opened his eyes, he saw, above him, wooden beams, the like of which you would find in a farmer's cottage. He was lying on a pallet on the floor. His Florin 'commandair's uniform' was gone, and he wore instead a simple white tunic and fawn-colored trousers and boots. There was only one other person in the room - a brunette girl, wearing a near ankle-length red dress that slipped off her shoulders. "Excuse me, miss."

"Oh!" She started a little. "You're awake."

"Indeed..."

"Yes, well. I prepared this place in the attic for you. It's not much, but..."

"I don't understand. How did you find me?"

"I was returning from selling fruits in the village", she said. "I passed by the bottom of the hill to the east, and found you lying there, with ghastly bleeding wounds in your forehead and your arm." _Oh. So that's why I have this splitting headache. And how...how did I injure my arm... _Then it hit him. _Buttercup. Guilder. Montoya. Right._ The prince slowly pulled back the sleeve of his tunic, revealing the bloodstained bandages underneath. Montoya's sword had pierced his arm just above the elbow, splitting a couple of veins - that was why it bled so much - and partially shattering the bone. The girl had apparently washed and dressed the wounds and set the bone as best she could, but the pain was still excruciating... "What's your name?" The sudden question startled Humperdinck. _I'd best not tell her who I truly am. She very well may decide to turn me over to the Guilder officials, who would doubtless hold me for ransom from my country. _

"It's...Valdin. My name's Valdin."

"Valdin. Good solid name, I like that name. Mine's Requiem."

"Do you live here alone, Requiem? How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, and yes I live here alone. My father died last winter."

"And your mother?"

"Never knew my mother."

"Oh."

"How did you end up where I found you, Valdin? Lying at the bottom of Gall's Hill with your head split open, and what looks like a sword wound in your arm?" Humperdinck had not been prepared to answer that question.

"Ah...a small brush with...with Florin soldiers."

"Florin soldiers? But you wore one of their uniforms."

"I ah...I'm...really a warrior of Guilder. They sent me undercover to investigate something, but the Florin soldiers found me out and chased me."

"That's thrilling! Did you hear anything about the kidnapping of the Florish Princess Buttercup? They're trying to blame it on Guilder! Imagine it!"

"Simply shocking." _If she only knew_.

"And I suppose you'll be returning to wherever-it-is-you-live?"

"Eventually. With your permission though, I'd like to stay here while I'm recovering. It should be...good for me."

"Of course! Stay as long as you like, I don't usually have guests anyway."

"That would be wonderful." He smiled at her. "Requiem."

The days rolled by. As Humperdinck got better, he began to assist Requiem with her garden, helping her move loads of plants to the village nearby - which had no name, it was simply called 'the village' by everyone who lived there - and showing her fruit-growing techniques he remembered his mother demonstrating when he was young. Requiem was lively and chatty and told him stories of her growing-up days. Humperdinck, naturally, told no stories, as he didn't want the bother of making them up. He simply sat and listened to her stories, and tried to think how to get back to Florin, before he was found. Already he was getting suspicious glances from people in the village marketplace. _Have they recognized me?_

He finally managed to get a letter out to Yellin, reading,

_Dear my friend,_

_I have to confess that my mission to track down Roberts and Buttercup has failed. I am trapped in Guilder, staying at the house of a simple farm girl named Requiem. I will not ask for your assistance, as I fear a military presence would merely draw attention to me, and I fear I have already been noticed. I will manage somehow. Be sure the country is properly run during my absence, and that my father's health is seen to, and that, should I never return, a suitable heir to my throne is chosen. Yes, I know it must be a lot, but you know what I used to tell you - try ruling the world someday!_

_Yours,_

_Prince H._

"Val-din! Where are you?"

"Composing a letter! In the attic!"

"You don't write letters."

"I have friends, Requiem."

"Sure, sure. Can you help me now? I have to get these to market before sundown."

"Of course. By some chance, is there a postal station in the village?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

In the marketplace, as he was sending out his letter, Humperdinck was approached by a strange man. "Do I know you?", the man said.

"No. You do not."

"Really?"

"Really!" Humperdinck ran off, shaken. _I'd better not go into the village anymore._

As the days went by, as fall finally faded into winter, Humperdinck continued to stay with Requiem. He began to find, as time passed, revenge was less and less important to him. Occasionally he thought about Count Rugen, about finding his murderer and bringing him to justice, but even those thoughts soon seemed to fall from his mind. _What's the point. _After being born and raised wielding enormous power in the land as heir to the throne, he was enjoying the simple life. "Valdin", Requiem asked him one day, "have you ever wondered what it would be like to be king? After all, you were named for one." Humperdinck couldn't help but smile. _If only she knew who she was talking to._

"Well...no, Requiem, I can honestly say I have never wondered." 


	3. Chapter 3

Part III: Guilderian Wine

(Note: These events are still intended to be read as PRE-slash between "Valdin" and Requiem. Humperdinck's just...not...thinking...clearly.)

Winter took full hold around December. Snow blanketed the trees and ground, and ice coated the roads - if they could even be called roads - making it impossible to get to the village. So Humperdinck and Requiem were alone together. During this time, the lost prince began to sink into worry, worry about his country, worry about his ailing father, worry about whether he would ever return, worry about whether Yellin would ever respond to his letter.

The only solace he found were the evenings, evenings when Requiem would talk as much ever, and sometimes she would sing as well. "_Fly away, _she would sing, _I will remember, how to fly, how to touch the wind and feel the sky, and I, I will fly away, with you."_

Or, "_Moonlight, on the river, shows me, who I am, tonight, moonlight, moonlight, shine for me, reveal me to me." _

And sometimes, "_Where is home, I've never known, home, home, is not, where I am, but where you are with me"._

And then the evenings stopped. Requiem fell ill, or maybe she was just tired, she said she didn't know, she said she just needed rest. And so Humperdinck was, most of the time, alone by himself. He wanted someone to talk to. He remembered the talks he'd had with Rugen when they were both young, how they would simply talk and laugh and drink... _A drink. That's what I need. I think there's something in the cupboard..._ He went to the cupboard where Requiem kept spices and suchlike things, and found some Guilderian wine. He poured himself a glass, and drank it.

And then another. And another. And in fact, when he was finished drinking, Humperdinck had had so much, he wasn't even sure he could think straight. He slammed down his glass on the table and, not really knowing what he was doing (and not really caring either), began climbing the stairs to Requiem's room. He knocked. "Valdin?", came the muffled answer. "That you?"

"Open the door, Requiem!"

"Why? Is something wrong? You sound funny, Valdin. Have you been..."

"Just open the door!"

"Alright." She opened the door. "Alright now, Valdin, what's gotten into-"

Before she could finished, Humperdinck grabbed her and pressed her mouth against his. "Hey!" Forcefully, Requiem pushed him away. "What are you doing?! Did you just kiss me?!"

Humperdinck muttered something slurred, then stumbled backwards and passed out against the wall, dead drunk.

When he awoke, he was lying on his pallet in the attic with a headache. Requiem was standing nearby. "Now listen Valdin, I want an explanation for what you did."

"Hm? What did I do?"

"You came in my room and tried, rather forcefully, to kiss me."

"What?" Humperdinck's face went red. "I'm sorry, Requiem! I was drunk!"

"So I was right. You have been drinking the wine, and far too much I might add."

"I'm sorry, I just, I was thinking about my days with Rugen, and I..."

"Who's Rugen?"

"Ah...an old friend of mine."

"You've been acting strange, Valdin. Hiding from people, talking about strange people, writing letters, getting drunk - are you hiding something?"

"No!"

"Whatever." _That sounded like she suspects. Should I tell her?_

_No._


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV: The Darkest Hour Is Just Before the Dawn

Requiem was a fast healer, and soon she was well again. Humperdinck did not suspect, however, that she was well enough to go to the village.

Or to collect his mail. "Valdin, what is this?", she asked, holding out a letter.

"A letter. What else would it be?", he answered, grabbing for it. She hid it behind her back.

"It's marked with the seal of the royal house of Florin. What have you been hiding from me, Valdin?"

"Nothing!"

"You're not a spy, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question. "You are actually a Florin commander. You are not of Guilder!"

"You're a silly girl!", Humperdinck exclaimed, grabbing for the letter.

"I am not! I know the law, I can't be found harboring an enemy official!"

"An enemy?", Humperdinck said, trying to sweet-talk his way out of the situation. "Why refer to me as such? I am your friend!"

"And to what end? If Guilder soldiers find you here, what defense, what weapon, is friendship?!" The prince drew back, startled by her continuing rant. "I ask you, Valdin or whatever-your-real-name-is, what good is a friendship if it ends with you dead or in a dungeon somewhere, and me whipped and branded, if not hanged?" She stopped, and Humperdinck thought he heard her sigh a little bit. "Look, you can't stay here. Do you have any belongings?"

"No, except the letter you still refuse to give me."

"Here than, take your letter and go away!" She shoved the letter into his hand, then shoved him out the door into the cold night. Fighting back the urge to feel insulted, Humperdinck opened the letter. It was, as he'd suspected, a response from Yellin.

_Dear friend and prince,_

_Thank goodness! There is unrest in the land in your absence. Men of Florin fear you have been kidnapped. Your father is dying. Should he pass on before your return, I shall have to choose a suitable heir to the throne. Please, I humbly beg you to return to your country!_

_Y._

_P.S., I tried ruling the world. I don't like it._

Humperdinck crumpled the letter in his hands. He tried to walk away. But he couldn't. His legs refused to work. Tears filled his eyes, tears he tried to tell himself there was no reason for.

_Requiem._ She was all the prince could think of, the reason his heart was telling him not to go... As he turned back to see the farmhouse again, he saw her. She said nothing, but he could see it in her eyes - _I cannot believe you lied to me._

And for the first time in his life, Humperdinck regretted lying. For the first time in his life, something was more important than what he wanted. For the first time in his life, he saw the evils inside of him, and felt guilty over them.

For the first time in his life, someone else truly meant something to him.

_So this is what Buttercup meant when she used to speak of 'true love.' So this is why she cared so much for that...what's-his-name...Westley. So this is how Westley was able to fight for her. _

_So this is love._

Humperdinck dropped the letter, turned around, and rushed back towards the farmhouse. "Requiem! Open the door!"


	5. Chapter 5

Part V: The Dawn of Love

(Disclaimer: While all the songs in the chapter "Guilderian Wine" were written by me, I did not write the lyrics in this chapter. They are from the song "Anywhere" (by Evanescence) and belong to Amy Lee and David Hodges, no copyright infringement was intended.)

Requiem slowly opened the door. "What do you want, Valdin?" He offered no answer except to grab her by the wrists and sit her down beside him. "Hey!"

"It's alright", Humperdinck said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you." He took a deep breath. "Look, you were right. I haven't been honest with you, on three counts."

"Yes?"

"First. My name isn't Valdin. It's Humperdinck. And second you're right, I'm not a spy. I'm the prince of Florin."

"Wow." Requiem looked floored. "I - I - don't know what to - " She stopped, and breathed deeply. "Humperdinck", she said slowly, "I don't like that name. It's silly."

"Silly! Requiem! If we were in my country, I should have you flogged for saying that to me!"

"Well, we're not in your country, and I say it's silly! Can I keep calling you Valdin?"

"Okay, okay, yes."

"That's two things. What's the third?"

"Third. You...you're not my friend." He took about ten seconds to let that statement sink in before making his next statement.

"You're my true love."

Requiem looked like she was about to cry. When Humperdinck leaned in toward her, she pushed him away gently.

"You were drunk, remember?"

"I'm drunk again tonight", he said, "drunk on the wine of life and love." Now Requiem was crying.

"Oh, Valdin", she whispered. They kissed, truly and passionately kissed. When they broke apart, Requiem, arms around "Valdin's" neck, began to sing, whispering the words in his ear.

"_I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore, let's run away, I'll take you there, tonight, there's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down, so by the morning's light, we'll be halfway to anywhere, where no-one needs a reason..."_

Humperdinck pulled away from her and, hands still on her shoulders, began to sing as well. _"Forget this life, come with me, don't look back you're safe now..."_

"_...Unlock your heart, drop your guard, no-one's left to stop you now..."_

The morning sun was rising over the Florin/Guilder border as they sang the last line, together. _"...We'll be halfway to anywhere, where love is more than just your name."_

_Flash-Forward: It's a few months after the incidents related here. Humperdinck is now __King__ Humperdinck of Florin after his father's death, and this night is the night he marries his queen - for real this time. It's a few moments before the wedding, and Humperdinck is approached by Yellin._

"Sire."

"Ah, my loyal advisor. You wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, my liege."

"How many times have I told, you need not refer to me by such pompous titles, my friend?"

"Just once more, sire."

"Oh come, come, Yellin, what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"I have one question, King."

"Humperdinck, Yellin. Just Humperdinck."

"Well, I have a question. Regarding this beautiful lady of yours."

"Yes, my friend?"

"Sir, why does your bride always refer to you as "Valdin"? That is not your name, sire...friend."

"Why does the Lady Requiem refer to me as Valdin?" Humperdinck smiled as he remembered, remembered how he met his soon-to-be queen. "Well...Yellin, do you remember not long ago when I was lost in Guilder?"

"Yes..."

"You remember the letter I sent you, what it said about staying with a farm girl?"

"Yes...what does that have to do with your marriage, your bride, her name for you?"

Humperdinck smiled again. "Do you remember the girl's name?"

"No."

"It was Requiem."

"Requiem? Does that mean...Lady Requiem...that she is actually..."

"Yes, she is from Guilder."

Yellin shook his head. "I have a feeling there is more to your story than meets the eye."

"Ah, indeed there is. It's a long story, my friend."

"Val-din! Where are you? Are you ready?"

"Yes!" He turned back to Yellin. "Ah, it's a very long story."

_...we'll be halfway to anywhere, where love is more than just your name..._

THE END


End file.
